


One Day

by DallonWho



Series: Snips, Snails, & Puppydog Tails [7]
Category: Panic! at the Disco
Genre: 2007, Birthday, Femininity, Fluff, M/M, Trans Male Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-13
Updated: 2018-03-13
Packaged: 2019-03-30 19:37:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 504
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13958568
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DallonWho/pseuds/DallonWho
Summary: "It’s officially you’re twenty-first birthday, and I fucking love you so let me spoil you, prick.”Ryan laughs, adjusting his robe back over his stomach. “Is this romantic? Because I’m in my pajamas.”Spencer laughs, hand playing with the bow on Ryan’s lingerie. “I can’t be romantic in my pajamas?”





	One Day

**Author's Note:**

> i and my characterizations dont speak for all trans people just myself yadda yadda but also ryan isnt trans in this series he just likes traditionally feminine things
> 
> here is what ryans wearing: https://i.pinimg.com/originals/f8/b9/37/f8b93791cb6860835d10f7e48b347807.jpg

“I bought you something.”

Ryan sighs, tilting his head back into the couch. “Why?” He groans, looking up at his boyfriend. The two of them had rented an apartment in Seattle for their joint birthday celebration. Jon and Brendon are flying out the first of September to celebrate on Spencer’s birthday with a bunch of their other friends. But Ryan wanted to turn twenty-one alone with his best friend, so Brendon and Jon didn’t intervene.

Spencer rolls his eyes and walks around to the front of the couch. “Because it’s,” Spencer looks down at his watch, “twelve-oh-seven, so it’s officially you’re twenty-first birthday, and I fucking love you so let me spoil you, prick.” He flops down on the couch beside Ryan and pulls him into his lap.

Ryan laughs, adjusting his robe back over his stomach. “Is this romantic? Because I’m in my pajamas.” Spencer laughs, hand playing with the bow on Ryan’s lingerie (“it’s called a nightie Spence”), and he tilts his head back against Spencer’s.

“I can’t be romantic in my pajamas?” Spencer asks, sticking out a flannel-clad leg. “I could always take them off.” He suggests and Ryan rolls his eyes. “Okay fine, I’m keeping them on and you’re opening your present.”

Spencer reaches into the pocket of his flannel pants and hands Ryan a tiny box. Ryan looks down at the box, and back at his boyfriend.

“If this is an engagement ring I’m going to murder you.” He says matter-of-factly. It’s not that Ryan doesn’t dream of marrying Spencer, he absolutely does and he knows exactly who’s going to design his dress when he does, but Ryan refuses to be proposed to without his consent.

“It’s not. Promise.” Spencer promises. His fingers spread flat across Ryan’s stomach. “Open it, jackass.” There’s zero annoyance in his tone, only gentle pushing.

Ryan wiggles back against his chest. “I hope it’s a puppy.” He jokes as he opens the lid. Oh.

He turns his head to look at Spencer, confused. The rose-gold band twinkles in the light of the fireplace. “You promised.” Ryan frowns, but his voice is soft. He’s always been easy for Spencer.

His boyfriend in question takes the box from his fingers and holds it in front of them. “I did, and it is not an engagement ring.” Spencer’s fingers gently take it from the box, setting the empty container aside. “It’s a promise ring.”

Ryan feels his stomach flip. “Spencer-“

“Because I’m going to marry you one day.” He continues, taking Ryan’s hand in his free one. “So this is me telling you “not now, but one day”, okay?” He asks, pressing his nose to Ryan’s cheek.

Ryan swallows hard. Words aren’t coming to him; he can’t make his mouth connect to his head. So instead he nods hard and spreads the fingers on his left hand. 

Spencer slides the band onto his ring finger before he tangles their fingers together. It’s a perfect fit- Spencer’s knows him. He kisses the side of his head. “Happy Birthday.”

**Author's Note:**

> here is ryans ring:  
> https://30d01f9adcdd9ca8bb29-e7821b1789d66a252f67999ba68e5823.ssl.cf2.rackcdn.com/marquise-diamond-promise-ring-band-in-14K-rose-gold-FD8372-NL-RG.jpg


End file.
